Imposible Travel
by BryanInazumaPro
Summary: Yukimura has a normal live in Hokkaido with his adoptive parents Yusaburu and Fubuki, and he is in love with Aoi. But he didn't know she at all so he decided to visit her at Inazuma Town... YukiAoi, in request of Shiranai Atsune! With hints of KyouAoi! I dunno own the pic and Yusaburu.


IMPOSIBLE TRAVEL

One day in Haruken highschool (GO) Yukimira Hyouga is a normal boy with a normal live but all is gonna to change in a match day...

IN HAKUREN'S SOCCER BLUB.

"The next week we will have an important match with Raimon's soccer club so we have to train a lot!" Said Fubuki the trainer very zippy.

Then entire team will look bad except his son who was even more all the team startted to train a lot,Masakado Fukumitsu Fubuki's friend prepare the tranings very difficults but Yukimura was very happy with the notice but the team doesn't know anything of his happiness and they started to ask he but he didn't said nothing.

IN THE WAY OF FUBUKI'S HOUSE

"Yukimura you are so happy what is the reason of this happines?"Said Fubuki.

"Dad I am very happy because I know that I will meet with this girl of Raimon's soccer club."

"Yukimura I only said that if you love a girl fight for she."

"Why do you said this to me,ooo you think that I have a lot of chasers at school like you in your young times with my mother".Said Yukimura with the reason face.

"OK,ok you win but I only say that...IT IS AN IMPOSIBLE LOVE ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CAN'T TRAVEL FROM HOKKAIDO TO INAZUMA EVERY TIME THAT YOU LIKE SEE SHE! PLEASE YUKIMURA THINK.

"Ok you said this but my mother can think another thing than you ."said Yukimura ready for run to his house.

The next that he did is ovious he start runing to his house.

"MUM!" cried Yukimura angry.

"What happen...Were is your dad? Ask Yusabaru waiting for the answer by moving the foot.

"I am here,Yukimura is crazy are you with me Yusa-sama?.Said Fubuki tired.

"Why Yukimura is crazy?".

"He is in love with a girl that live in Inazuma and he thought that he can travel always to visit she."

"Yukimura is it true?... if you love she you can ask if she can live with you here."

"OK mum I know that you would be more good than dad." said huging Yusa.

The time pas and the week arrives and Yukimura was very motivated.

BEFORE THE MATCH TIME.

Yukimura was blushing slowly he was approaching to Aoi but he didn't know that she knows his idea.

"H...ello" said Yukimura blushing a lot like a cherry tomatoe very nervious.

"Hello,I think that you can't visit the rival field."

"My name is Yukimura Hyouga,I am not interested in Raimon's strategies I am not a spy".

"AOI! COME ON DON'T TALK WITH THE RIVAL HE CAN BE A SPY! cried all the team."

"OK,wait 1 second,My name is Aoi Sorane nice to meet you Yuki!."

"Yuki...If you like you can call me Yuki."

Then Aoi run to her field and Yuki to his field and the match starts,Yuki was always thinking that he knew the girl that he loves.

WHEN MATCH FINISHED

Hakuren lose 3-2 but for Yukimura was a victory.

"Yukimura wait a moment you walk faster than me!" said Fubuki running.

"Fubuki-sempai I knew the girl that love! I am so happy!,but when is the next Raimon's match?.

"I don't know but I think...about 3 months after."

"...3 MONTHS AFTER I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEE SHE 3 MONTHS!"

"Yukimura I am sorry but I don't gonna to lie you 3 months are 3 months."

"Ok you don't know how I feel 3 months after 3 months I sure that she would has a boyfriend! said Yukimura crying a lot.

Yuki starts running to his house and he close the door of his room and he stay all the day closed but in night he has an idea.

IN NIGHT...

"Yusa-sama you think that Yukimura is ok?" ask Fubuki with a guilty face.

"I am gonna to ask if he is ok."

But when Yusa go in Yukimura's room there was nothing only the window opened.

"Fubuki!come faster Yukimura leave the house from the window" said Yusa crying a lot.

"Don't worry he can't go far he didn't know the Hokkaido's city road's."

They thought that but Yukimura all the day was looking for a way to Inazuma in bus but he didn't has money but when he starts to think about the money it was late for that.

IN THE ROAD.

It was icy because was a snow storm but the love of Yukimura cross all the icy roads arriving at the bus stop with Inazuma direction.

"Hello my name is Yukimura Hyouga I have to travel to Inazuma immediately please I didn't have money but I love a girl and I have to see she." said Yukimura nervious.

"ok,boy please be calm I think that I can do something but you have to talk with the boss,I wish you luck because he has bad character."

"Ok don't worry." said Yukimura firm.

He was talking with the boss but e always was talking of money and Yukimura started thinking that he wouldn't like the idea but for Aoi...

"I need a Inazuma travel but I didn't have money!" said Yukimura firm.

"What did you say did you say the word free?"

"Y,e,s!"

The boss was looking at Yukimura fixedly but he was always firm.

"Ok you can take the bus of the line 40 in 2 minutes it will go to Inazuma."

"...In 2 minutes" said Yukimura nervious.

Then he started running to the line 40 and he arrive in time.

BUS WITH DESTINATION INAZUMA PLEASE WE WILL ARRIVE AT 6:00 PM.

AFTER 3 HOURS OF TRAVELING.

"OOOO I arrive!"-said Yukimura tired.

Then he started to run to Raimon's highschool he arrive after 2 hours but he always was thinking of Aoi but know...when he arrives and he raise his face he saw Aoi kissing with Tsurugi...

THE END?

WAIT FOR THE 2º CHAPTER:

"I LOSE MY LIVE DOING THIS TRAVEL" DON'T LOSE IT!


End file.
